Deck the Halls with Super Toons Day!
A holiday fanfic, about Man for the jobs clan, Super Toons. Written by Jellyroll Zillerwig and Man for the job. TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT SUPER TOONS GO TO THIS PAGE:Man for the job (TOONTOWN WIKI PAGE) Chapter 1 Jellyroll Zillerwig, Deputy Banjo Toppenslam, Bonkers, Tomasa, and Stickylou were standing out Miss Rhinpounce's house. They were waiting to get back to Bonkers house for xmas. The rest of the clan were celebrating christmas elsewhere. Sugar and Snow were stuck in the snow though, but they sent their best wishes. Jellyroll looked at his watch, and looked up at the house. They all looked through the windows and they saw Miss Rhino looking at her new pink robot. "She won't control that robot!" said Bonkers. "I know she hasnt read the instructions! Lucky that Deputy split tea on them." laughed Jelly. "Yeah well i wasn't looking... I thought it was a useless piece of paper....." said Deputy. Jelly started a countdown. "Five, four, three, two, one..." Suddenly, the house exploded, and the gang went flying. " She isn't good with high tech stuff," smiled Jelly. They all did a high five. * "Lets go back to Bonkers's house!" said Tomasa. "I cant wait for christmas!" exclaimed Lou. "Same here Lou,same here!" laughed Banjo. Jellyroll Zillerwig was slouched on Bonkers sofa, watching Doctor Who while eating a cupcake. Deputy Banjo Toppenslam was outside, setting up Christmas Lights. Tomasa was cutting down a christmas tree. Stickylou was on a pile of books, putting tinsel up in the corners of the house. Bonkers was cleaning his house. "You need to help!" said Bonkers. He nudged Jelly. "Uh..........." is all Jelly could come up with. In the end, Jelly got up and went outside to help Banjo and Tomasa. They weren't there. The tree was half cut, The chainsaw lying on the ground, still going. " Um... Bonkers? you better come see this... " said Jelly. He wasn't coming. Jelly went inside. Bonkers wasn't there. Suddenly, someone grabbed Jelly by the throat, and pulled him down....... * Jelly woke up. He was the last to wake up, everyone else was awake. There hands were chanied, the only thing keeping them from falling into a bubbling lava pit. At the other end, was a rabbit. A purple rabbit. It was Miss Rhinopounce. She wanted revenge. And she was getting it. "Oh yes! Revenge best served hot!" laughed Miss Rhino. She pulled a lever and they all went lower. They were so low they were inches away from the lava. They could feel the intense heat. They were sweating really bad. They coudn't see Miss Rhino, but they expected she had gone, because the platform she was standing on had gone but then another one appeared. Right opposite them. She was holding a glass of water. She put it down, smiled, and ran off. "Sooo... what do we do now?" Sticky asked worriedly. Everyone else was silent. "I dont know," is all Jelly could say. " I expect she will torture us by making us die of dehydration." Chapter 2 4 hours later Jelly noticed something. " Wait a minute... how come we haven't died? We should've." Jelly managed to put his toe in the bubbling lava. " Hey! This isn't lava! Its an orange jaccuzi!" Suddenly all of the hand chains came free and they fell in the water. " I told those idiots that I wanted lava, not a jaccuzi!" The voice was Miss Rhinopounce, on the platform." You still havent beaten me! HAHA!" She said. Deputy came back. "But you haven't got us!" He was right. Then Bonkers had an idea... " Thanks for what you did, Banjo!" Bonkers said. Deputy Banjo Toppenslam was puzzled. He rubbed his chin and then he remembed spilling tea on the instructions for the robot. " Here, robot robot!" Said bonkers. Amazingly, Miss Rhino's robot appeared. It hit Miss Rhino hard on the head. "OW!" she said. Then, some words meterialized on its chest. They read: Miss Rhino. You must be destroyed. Miss Rhino looked in shock, and ran off into a chamber. Tomasa then shouted - " OH YEAH!". There were words on the robots chest. They read: 07734 (backwards in hello) " Hello! " Everyone replied. The all laughed as the robot disappeared in the distance. It then came back and more words appeared on its chest. It said: Follow me Everyone followed it. He lead the way out. " I guess we should get back to the base then," said Bonkers. On the way home, the gang sung we wish you a merry christmas. The robot even joined in! Chapter 3 Back at the base, The robot was slouched on Bonkers sofa watching dr who, Banjo was putting up the lights, Tomasa was cutting down the tree, Bonkers and Jelly were tidying the house, and Sticky was on a pile of books putting up more tinsel. " At least everything's back to normal!" said Bonkers. Christmas day came. Tom and Banjo pulled a cracker, Lou sorted out the presents, Jelly watched the dr who xmas special with Bonkers and the robot danced to the music and did the washing up. As for Miss Rhino............ "I don't understand........ I wanted to get Super Toons, I failed.... I must survive." cried a weak Miss Rhino. She tried to make her way out of the chamber. But suddenly the whole base erupted. It was the Impericog, he had pressed the self destruct button on her base. But he was just getting started. Meanwhile at Bonkers house. "Mery Christmas everyone!" said Bonkers. He smiled as he unrapped his presents. Stickylou,Tom,Banjo and Jelly, and Bonkers all enjoyed their gifts, Bonkers got: A new dalek A new album a photo of all the clan and a series 5 of Dr who Dvd Jelly got: A new tardis A picture of Bonkers and the clan A series 5 of dr who dvd and a build a cyberman kit. Sticky got: A new set of glue A trophy A letter from sally and a higher rank Tom got: A pic of his gf A pic of Bonkers Some new music and a new pc Banjo got: A doll of Bonkers with 20 phrases A doll of himself with phrases including "Epic" A new shirt and a new football The robot stayed with them and eventually became Flippy's robot but he checks on the gang every so often. He was given the name- K22. THE END! More Super Toon adventures coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Holiday Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job